Nemesis
by aurora0914
Summary: AU. In a battlefield, the biggest challenge is finding your real enemy.


**Im not sure if Ill have the willpower to continue it, especially as its my first ever homestuck fic. Anyway.**

 _Nemesis_

 _Prologue_

 _War_

* * *

Screams.

Blood.

War.

It has lasted for centuries and centuries, and it will last for centuries and centuries more.

* * *

No one knows how it started. No one knows when it started, either. But no matter when and where and why, it was going and, and it has been continuing for years upon years. She'd been born with it, and she'd probably die with it, because of it.

She hated it.

Why did it have to be this way? Why did they have to fight? What was the _point_ of it all? So what if the trolls had eyes and different blood colours - they were _intelligent beings,_ why couldn't they talk it out peacefully? Why did they have to go through so much loss, so much sacrifice - _whywhywhywhy?_ For what? What was the goal? What was the purpose, the need... she couldn't understand.

But she absolutely abhorred it.

Ever since she was young, Jade had hated the world she was born in. This world that feasted on so much hatred and misery - this world that needed to be changed. Ever since she was young, she had decided to join the Peacewishers - the only people in the world that actually seemed _sane_ enough to be trusted. Because it looked like everyone else had gone insane. Or was her view on sanity skewered? She didn't know anymore. How could you know, when everyone around you is screaming bloody murder?

How did it ever get this far? They never learnt about it in history class. All they learned about was how bad the trolls were, the evils they have done, and the pain they have caused - but Jade was absolutely positive that the young trolls were learning the exact same thing. And why wouldn't they? It was all a ploy, she had decided. A ploy to make them hate one another. But Jade was determined to oust that ploy. So she had joined the Peacewishers - a group that wasn't nearly as lame as its name.

There were four types of people in the universe known to her: the trolls that fought for their race; the humans that fought for _their_ race; the Peacewishers that actively tried to make peace between the two races; and the trolls and humans that wished not to get involved - or in other words, those that simply didn't give a damn. Jade was proud to call herself a Peacewisher, someone who wanted to save the world from the terror that the war had caused. Sadly, Peacewishers were far and few in between; especially human ones, for some reason.

But Jade wanted to change that. If she was determined, she was sure that she could do anything - even something as radical as changing the opinions and feelings of those around her.

* * *

Vriska smirked confidently, inspecting her nails. It was just a regular day in her life - checking up weaponry, doing a soldier count, making new plans. She loved new plans; she especially revelled in participating in their making. And contributing to it. Man, it was hard to be her when she was the only one good enough to be actually _making_ the plans - meaning that no one else was vaguely as great as her. Because, after all: the leader of their race decided to be a _Peacewisher_ (god, Feferi was such a disappointment to their race. Vriska actually felt somewhat embarrassed for knowing her), Eridan was a downright _lunatic,_ but at least he wasn't as big of a lunatic as Gamzee Makara... Just thinking about that clown crazy psycho gave her a headache.

She didn't know whether to be glad or annoyed that he was part of their war effort - on one hand, he had crazy powers as expected of a lunatic, but on the other - he was just so goddamn unpredictable. Vriska knew that he would end up blowing up in her face... but the question was _when._

A couple of other capable trolls wanted no part with the war whatsoever - Sollux, Terezi and Kanaya, to name a few. Well, Sollux sometimes helped because of Aradia's involvement (to this day, Vriska questioned her intentions), but Terezi had nothing to do with it whatsoever, which annoyed the cobalt blood to death. Terezi could've been _so_ helpful in punishing the pathetic humans... but no, she decided that the crimes within their own race were more important. Ha! Like there could have been a bigger crime than the human's very existence itself.

Vriska wanted to be the one to end their crime. It was high time that someone did, and Vriska had always fancied herself to be the winner - and she would win in this goddamn war. Win, unlike all the other troll leaders before her that had failed. _Win._

Because winning was the most important thing in life, after all.

* * *

Dirk pushed up his cool anime styled glasses to his nose. He never did understand what people had against them.

He checked the computer screen. He managed to make it so that the results from the latest real life battle were all projected on it, and that Dirk would be able to access the war databases at any time he pleased. Computers were such handy things - he would be able to organise all the human troops with just a single text. It would only take a couple of seconds.

Sometimes, Dirk had wondered when, why and how he became leader. Scratch that, it wasn't sometimes, it was most times. But that was when he always thought, like how he was thinking now: because no one else would.

Well, that was a lie. But honestly, Dirk couldn't trust anyone else with the lives of humanity - or more importantly - the lives of his friends. And even though he himself was the person he trusted the least, he decided to take on the tremendous task that was the war. And maybe one day, he would be the one to best it, the one to finally beat the trolls at their own game of violence.

But for now, the asses of his puppets were beckoning him to play.

* * *

 **So uh yeah. Depending on feedback and interest in story, it will be updated. What do you think? Aurora.**


End file.
